Detention
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: It's hard to believe that our favorite superheroes aren't always perfect, especially when you realize they get in trouble far more often than you think. A little coffee-table flipping here and there wouldn't hurt anything, right?
1. Coffee-table Flip

**It's been too long you guys. I guess that's what happens when you work and grow an unhealthy obsession with Undertale...(that game I tell you...) Though, I should probably work on my other stories, this idea popped into my head and I needed to write something.**

 **Disclaimer: IMAA belongs to it's rightful owners, not me.**

It hadn't taken him long to find amusement in the scene before him. In fact, it didn't take much to amuse him much these days as long as those two were involved. He had been so caught up in the entertaining scene that was currently unfolding before him, that he barely noticed that someone else had joined in with him. He glanced over to acknowledge the new guest before quickly turning back as to not miss a single moment.

"What're they arguing about now?" the new guest inquired, obviously already accustomed to the scene as well.

He just smirked. "He called her flat-chested."

The hulking teen beside him burst out in uncontainable laughter. "Dude, I would have paid to see that from the beginning! What on earth possessed the boy?"

"Oh, she was asking for it," he assured of the teen beside him. "She said that he was too geeky to pick up a girl and that she could pick up basically any other boy at school. He retaliated by saying that she was too flat-chested for any other boy to even look at her."

"Wait, Rhodey," the teen paused in confusion. "Aren't _they_ dating, though?"

Rhodey could shrug as he continued to watch the two argue with growing amusement. "I don't get it either Happy, but hey, it's Tony and Pepper. What do you expect?"

Happy sighed, knowing that no clear answer would come up without confronting the pair before them, but with how heated the argument seemed to be growing, intervening seemed out of the question. Especially when Pepper pulled out her secret ninja techniques–as Happy liked to call it–on Tony when he reached for her shoulder, harshly flipping the boy over her shoulder. Which, any outsider watching would have noticed that pulling out such techniques was a little overkill as the blue-eyed boy had obviously been about to apologize to the poor girl. Well, apologies were suddenly thrown off the table as a new argument seemed to be brewing.

Rhodey sighed. "The moment Pepper starts coffee-table-flipping her boyfriend is the moment I need to step in."

Rhodey left Happy behind in confusion as to how many times Pepper pulled that move in order to earn it a nickname. He approached the pair cautiously, remembering how last time he intervened in one of their heated arguments, he got a good bump on his head. He seriously had thought about bringing the pair to couple's anger management class. Though the two had insisted that it was completely unnecessary as they didn't fight that often, nor that violently. He decided showing physical evidence was out of the question.

"Hey, you're both pretty," he assured the two red-faced teens. "Now can't you just kiss and makeup? Maybe go find some place private to do so?"

The two blinked as if they hadn't realized they had drawn the attention of probably the entire phy-ed class. Pepper was the first to react. "Sorry," she laughed nervously to the crowd that had accumulated around them. "Couple's quarrel. Nothing to see here!"

She quickly grabbed ahold of her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out to the hallway. Tony just nervously waved apologetically to Rhodey and the teacher who only sighed in exasperation, having been used to the pair's antics in class. To others it looked like they were taking the fight somewhere else, which was something everyone dreaded because of how long the two took to admit that they liked each other, let alone getting the idiots to make their relationship official–but Rhodey saw it for what it was more likely to be; kiss and makeup. She would likely apologize for being too rough with him, and he'd say sorry for calling her flat-chested before trying to compliment her chest size only to receive a slap for his ill-prepared compliment. Only to quickly apologize for that as well. They'd both forgive and forget before meeting each other in a rather heated kiss. At least, that how it tended to go with those two. Rhodey's witnessed enough of both the before-math and the aftermath of these arguments.

He supposed he should be more concerned about the frequent fighting between the two, but quickly found that there was nothing behind the arguments. They were as meaningless to each other as cleaning the basement was to himself. He often wondered if the two enjoyed having these little fits of arguments. He swore he often found the corners of their lips slightly pulled upwards while they both try to one-up one another.

The teacher barely had to open his mouth before Rhodey knew what was expected of him. Being the best friend of the argumentative pair, he was more often than not looped into bringing the pair back. The two would have their fight, then they'd leave to kiss and makeup or whatever, and then Rhodey was sent as their personal clean up crew. Totally unfair. This was why he needed to find himself a girlfriend.

Though if meaningless arguments were all that he had to look forward too, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"You guys, we still have ten minutes before the end of class," he called out the half-opened door. He didn't have to look outside to know that the two had indeed took his comment seriously and followed their regular pattern of kiss and makeup.

He stuck around just long enough to hear confirmation that he had indeed been heard and understood before leaving to continue what had originally been a kickball game. He was glad for the distraction, because as much as he supported the pair's relationship, it was still hard to get past the fact that his two closest friend's had just been kissing outside in the hallway as they seemed to always be doing in whatever moments they could.

His mom called it the 'honeymoon' stage.

It took a minute or so, but the two finally came back inside only to be met with a stern teacher with two little detention slips in his hands. _Boy_ , Rhodey thought, _that's going to be some story when they go home._

He wondered what the reason on the slip said. Maybe it had something to do with couple's quarrels as Pepper had explained it. Or maybe, the teacher had heard Tony's flat-chested comment. Quite possibly, it was about the coffee-table flip Pepper pulled on Tony. That had to be it. Fighting on school grounds. Definitely, called for a detention or two.

"Look out!"

The warning came too late as he looked just in time to meet face-to-face with the red, rubber ball. Maybe he should have just been paying closer attention to the game than the humor in Tony and Pepper's punishment. Then maybe he wouldn't be having a date with the nurse's office.

Though, in the end it was totally worth it. Especially, when Pepper showed him her detention slip.

 _Coffee-table flipped boyfriend in the middle of class._

 **Short and sweet. :P This was the result of something I like to call "Spontaneous writing" where I write a story in one sitting over an idea that just popped into my mind. I think I need this more often. Which, is also why this story is not technically over and will hopefully be continued on the side of my other stories.**

 **Fun fact: _As I said earlier, I've become addicted to this little game called_ Undertale _. And it's just about the greatest creation of all time. (Aside from Pepperony of course) I've played it about 7 time and counting..._**

 ** _Hugs and Love, SilverPedals._**

 ** _P.S. You guys are truly amazing! I can never stop telling you guys that! ^^_**


	2. Come At Me Bro

**Okay, so my busy days have definitely returned (as if they had gone away) but I managed to get this out for you guys. It's _really_ short, but hopefully still good. Enjoy! :P**

 **Disclaimer: As per usual, I have no ownership of anything. Just my computer and my hands which type.**

It was days like this that Max just loved to sit back and enjoy the show, the exact opposite of what the teacher preferred. He didn't know what got into the brute of a teen sometimes, but whatever it was it was certainly entertaining to watch. Especially when Tomorrow Academy's resident genius got involved, even if unintentionally. It was quite possibly one of the most hilarious things that he's ever personally witnessed. It made him wonder what it was like being close friends to someone like Tony Stark. It had to be quite the adventure with the strong personality Tony possessed which is noticeable even to a stranger like himself.

To think all the drama started because of the boy genius wanted to use the restroom.

"Pfft," Happy, the class jock scoffed jokingly when Tony had asked to use the restroom. "We all know you don't need to use the restroom."

It was common knowledge that the genius used those bathroom breaks as more than just a bathroom break, but as many others used the same excuse, nobody even questioned what it was exactly the boy went off to do. Though, rarely Happy would challenge the blue-eyed genius if only to rile the boy and start an unnecessary argument. Happy seemed to find immense amusement in such days.

At first, Tony had ignored the comment as the teacher approved his request, but it didn't take long before Tony stopped halfway to the door in response to the lastest, more daring challenge from Happy. He snapped his head to look back at the teen. "What!?"

Happy proudly–probably too proudly–smirked. "I said, aren't you forgetting someone?" Happily not-so-sneakily jabbed a thumb towards the redhead who was currently trying her best to ignore the attention. "The roof is empty this time a day."

As a bystander, he could only watch in concerned amusement as the blue-eyed boy began to storm towards Happy. Only resulting in the latter literally ripping his shirt off to reveal his muscles. He slapped challenging-like on his chest, shouting, "Come at me, Bro!"

Inches before collision could happen between the two teens, the genius's conscious in the form of a person stepped between the two with an exasperated sigh. "Tony," Rhodey tried to reason as Happy tried to pry the other's hand off his chest, while Tony stepped back. "Don't."

Tony sighed and sent a glare towards Happy who only banged on his chest in a challenging manner. "Forget helping you with your homework," Tony stated, eliciting a gasp from the brute. "You're on your own now."

Instant regret fell over Happy's face as he realized his little joke of teasing the genius was falling apart. "What? No! Stark, I was kidding! Man, I thought we were friends!"

Tony calmly walked away and spared a glance towards the redhead, obviously trying to be discreet when he winked towards her. His attempt was futile as Max from the back of the room, silent in his observations, could see even her small blush in response.

"Sorry Happy," Tony waved carelessly back without looking. "I don't feel like it this week."

Happy groaned as he sat back down muttering something about stupid alien robots and bombs before being personally called up by the teacher. Max almost laughed as he knew where this was going; detention. Holding it back, he internally started to wonder about that strange relationship the two seemed to have. He didn't know much about either, but he knew enough to know that the two shouldn't mingle in an normal setting. Then again, that's what everyone thought when the talkative redhead managed to hook up with the boy every girl in school spent their days pining for. Either way, for some reason the genius was not uncommonly so found in the vicinity of the school's star basketball player.

Just like that, class went back to normal. Tony had actually came back, unexpected by most as his bathroom break was truly just that; a bathroom break. Happy had actually kept quiet during the rest of the lesson, while Tony spent the remainder of the hour admiring the sight of his girlfriend without a single shame in doing so in public. Max admitted that one day he'd like to get to know the two closely, if only to see what went on in the blue-eyed inventors mind as he gazed so lovingly at the redhead.

His day had been made when he left class, when he saw Happy's detention slip blatantly placed on his desk for all to see.

 _Ripped off shirt and shouted "Come at me bro!"._

 **So, other than being short, what'd you think? I read something about the whole "come at me bro" thing and had to write around that. XP Too good to pass up. Any fun ideas? PM them to me if you'd like. I think that could get interesting!**

 **Fun Fact: _I've only been sent to detention twice. Once for not having my planner signed. (Shocker) And once for flicking a bead on the floor. Teacher way overreacted (I was 9, if even). :P Though, I guess that one doesn't count because I got sent back from detention as the other person saw reason._**

 **So, I'm not promising any updates anytime soon, but I've been feeling up to writing more lately. So I'll likely be making a little more effort to bring you guys more. Maybe a Halloween story or an update for something. Who knows?**

 **Hugs and Love, Silverpedals! If I miss it, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I get to spend that cold night bringing my little brother out trick or treating because I have to adult in this life now. ;P**


End file.
